


Only Thoughts

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, post 2x20 just for funsies, romantic mush, sexual ish whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: When Alec turns back to him, there's nothing else he sees. Still, he lets Magnus approach him. He waits only so long as there's distance before palms find the curve of Magnus’ hips.“You hungry?”Alec blinks to take in the question. “You think I'm thinking about food?”





	Only Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> **pretend for my sake magnus' last outfit had a button-up shirt just do it**
> 
> this is very not explicit but i've momentarily fallen out of that line anyway lol also i'm not like hugely comfortable writing like this as yall should know i specialize in dialogue n dialogue only lmao but that's what my previous post was so now i had to do this to keep working on the writer's block whatever (also me: picks the only possible dialogue part for the summary thoughtful_emoji.jpeg)
> 
> anyway leave a comment unless u wanna tell me i've caused u physical pain w my writing lmao  
> on tumblr @ magnnsbane (peep at that url yea)

I don't think I can live without you. 

Alec's hand is warm in his as they walk home. Neither one of them even mentions a portal; they just walk. The streets are filled with the city's usual nightlife, but they go unnoticed by most. There's a sense of normalcy despite it being neither of their ordinary. 

Magnus let's go when they reach his building. Alec turns to look at him immediately. He smiles, adoring and amused. Alec responds in tow, relief and love still radiating off him. It's the smile that got him a long time ago. Wide set of the eyes, the instinctive, lopsided stretch of his lips in an inhale. Magnus leads him inside with a hand low on his back. 

There is no moment of dawdling discomfort. Alec is at home in the loft. Magnus watches him walk in, breathing in the feel of security. 

When Alec turns back to him, there's nothing else he sees. Still, he lets Magnus approach him. He waits only so long as there's distance before palms find the curve of Magnus’ hips. 

“You hungry?” 

Alec blinks to take in the question. “You think I'm thinking about food?” 

_You look hungry_ , is what he could say. It's what a Magnus might've said, to tease, to please, to titillate. But they've been through enough struggle, doubt and uncertainty. For him to be any other Magnus than the one he is, right now. 

They come together in a press of lips. Magnus lets his hands find their way under Alec's jacket, searching for warmth and finding it. He feels each breath Alec takes. There's a tremble only once he's pulled away. Magnus opens his eyes to see Alec watching him, his face blank in the best way. 

“I love you.” 

It's always a statement from him, never a hint of a question. Magnus rests his forehead against his. The closeness brings a calm, like the rest of the world ceases to exist just for a moment and it's just him, mirroring the man he loves, breath for breath, heartbeat for heartbeat. 

Alec’s arms wind around his waist. He'd stand there all night just holding him if Magnus asked. But it's late and he's still exhausted from extorting his magic. 

Magnus carefully tucks the thin fabric of Alec's shirt out where it's stuck under the waistband of his jeans. “Take me to bed.” 

Alec grins at the formality of it, ducking down for another brush of lips. He offers his arm and Magnus takes it. Inside the bedroom, he stops to shut the door. He holds onto Alec's biceps and carefully positions him against the wooden surface. The edge of nervous energy is still thrumming under Alec's skin; Magnus can almost hear it. 

The kiss is a gentle spark. It could be fanned into flames, but he craves the slow burn below his ribs. Alec's hands move over his back as he presses in close. Somehow they still match. 

Magnus pushes under his shirt, feeling muscles contract at his touch. Alec's breathing has turned heavy and his fingers inch past the dip of Magnus’ back. 

“Please. Please. Can I?” 

Magnus nods. Alec sucks in a sharp breath. 

He presses forward, already tugging Magnus’ jacket off. Magnus nips at his lips, nails grazing past his navel, fanning, fanning. Alec's fingers get caught on the buttons of his shirt as they come to a stop by the bed. He lets out the slightest whine. 

“Magnus.”

Magnus can't help a soft laugh. “Go on, my love.” And he's young, young again, and in love.

Alec manages to flush pink at his words, like he knew he would, while confidently tearing open his shirt. The buttons fall soundlessly into the carpet. 

Magnus lets himself be stripped of the rest of his clothing. Alec's less refined in stumbling out of his own. He's led to the center of the bed with Alec braced over him. There's a moment of stillness. Alec watches him, eyes roaming, lip stuck between teeth. Magnus brings him back with a gentle hand on his cheek. 

Alec's weight on him is as good as always, but now he's had time to miss it. The oversized blanket of heat; even hotter lips on his, down his neck. Alec's a fast learner. 

So he lets himself lie and feel. An altar at worship. Alec's lips a burning path across where others had once been. Sloppy and _wonderful_. 

He never feels brought apart and put back together like Alec. Instead, he's salvaged, rejuvenated, with heated fingers and sticky gasps. Alec chokes on enthusiasm but brushes off Magnus’ concern. He's lost any need for self consciousness a good while ago, coordinated to heaven and back, and Magnus’ fingers dig into his shoulders. 

He comes down with panting kisses pressed to his thighs. Alec makes his way back up slowly before slumping down on him. Magnus kisses the side of his head, the marks on his shoulder. 

“What do you want?” 

Alec’s quiet for a moment against Magnus’ neck. “Uh.”

Magnus shifts and feels the wetness of the sheets by his ankles. He presses a grin into Alec's hair. Alec's breath catches as he flips them over. Holding glamor would be a waste of energy anyway, but Magnus does love his boyfriend’s widening eyes and another one of those grins he breathes in. To see all the smiles Alec has is something he dreams of. 

“I love you”, Magnus says to him. 

Alec’s reply comes without hesitation, like it's always hanging off the tip of his tongue in waiting. 

He burrows into Magnus’ side as they fall asleep. 

I don't think I can live without you.

\--

The bed is empty when he wakes up. There's a moment when he thinks it's how it should be. But then a soft creak of the floorboards has his attention. Through the bathroom he emerges to the study. 

Alec doesn't hear him approaching. He's hunched over his lap where dark fabric hangs over his thighs. He works smoothly, the needle precise and unwavering in his hand. 

“You have me wake up to an empty bed, now?” 

Alec looks up, a smile already tugging at his lips. “I didn't think you'd be up just yet.”

Magnus eyes the small pile of buttons on the desk as he approaches. “You do know I could've just...” He creates a blue flicker with a flare of his hand. 

“I know”, Alec says. He meets Magnus’ gaze steadily. 

He's left at loss of words. Alec simply gives him a gentle smile before turning back to his work. 

Magnus clears his throat to rid the thickness of it. “I'll go make us some coffee.” 

When Alec presents the finished work to him, there's a flush of color high on his cheeks.

“I figured I owed you one.” 

“You owe me _many_ ”, Magnus says lightly. 

“I have time, don't I?” 

Magnus kisses him in lieu of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm completely disrespecting the actual outfit The magnus wore in the season finale end scene which i'm quite certain included a SHEER PATTERNED TOP which was ofc beautiful but i needed buttons for this dumb idea let me have this i'm struggling i can't write anymore 
> 
> this is random but if u wanna just why not listen to a song look up it's only by odesza feat zyra it's not v romantic lol but it keeps playing in my head it's the mood it's the aesthetic yk ok i'm sleep


End file.
